Recesses which have to be filled in components are often filled with a solder, but the solder has lower mechanical strength characteristics than the base material of the component.
An improved solder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,643. However, the short fibers used therein do not produce the desired increase in mechanical strength.